


A Sweet Seer

by MissMistyMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogsmeade Dates, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMistyMe/pseuds/MissMistyMe
Summary: Noah was a shy and reclusive Ravenclaw but somehow he attracted the attention of Tom Riddle, the cold and perfect Slytherin.This is a small extract from my main work that I have yet to write where we can see their relationship start and develop into a flourishing connection.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Sweet Seer

They were sitting at the Slytherin common room. Sprawled across the couch, legs tangled while reading. Since it was winter break most of the students were with their families so Tom and Noah were free to laze around with no one to judge them for it.

“Hey, would you like to do something special, like go on a date or play one of those research games? Otherwise, we’ll be spending the whole Christmas break laying around,” said Tom.

“Hmm?” Noah looked up interested, “A date? I mean, I’d like that.”

Tom smiled slightly: ”Then how about we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, check out Tomes & Scrolls, see if we find any new interesting books, maybe stop by Honeydukes and get something with peppermint in it,”

A fond expression falls on Noah, Tom really liked peppermint flavours and Noah just found it so endearing.

“And then finish the night at The Three Broomsticks with a couple of butterbeers.”

A shy smile now decorating Noah’s face showed his agreement.  
“Is one o’clock okay? We'd have enough time to eat and get ready that way.”

“Yeah,” Noah said while claiming towards Tom and settling beside him drawing his arms around Tom’s waist. 

The Slytherin boy lightly kissed his hair and continued to read his book. Noah already making himself comfortable and fooling Tom’s lead and reading with him, the silence only being disrupted by the occasional page turning after Tom had made sure Noah had also finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work so please be kind. Let me know what you think and whether you would like to see more of it.


End file.
